batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold)
Batman is a crime-fighting vigilante, and the sworn protector of Gotham City. History Bruce Wayne lost his parents one cold Christmas night. Disappointed with a present he received: a Nutcracker, Thomas and Martha took him to a Zorro movie to make up for it. When Joe Chill, hired by Lew Moxon, shot them down, guilt over how his tantrum lead them to go to the theater helped contribute to Batman's drive and focus on fighting crime. In varying missions, Batman fought alongside Aquaman, Plastic Man, Red Tornado, Atom, and with Green Lanterns. Batman was captured by Clock King, along with Green Arrow, they eventually freed themselves and fought Clock King and his henchmen. He came to be an ally of Blue Beetle. On one mission they saved the Gibbles from Kanjar Ro. Batman fought alongside Plastic Man against Gorilla Grodd on Dinosaur Island. He would join Aquaman against the villainous team-up of Ocean Master and Black Manta. Powers and Abilities *Martial Arts: Batman is an accomplished martial artist and can defeat nearly any opponent in hand-to-hand combat. The specific fighting disciplines that the Batman is proficient in are unknown. *Mechanical Aptitude: Batman possesses knowledge of mechanical engineering and often employs this talent when constructing or upgrading equipment for use in crime-fighting. Strength level Batman possesses peak human strength that is beyond the best of athletes due to rigorous training. Equipment *'Batsuits:' Normal Suit, Underwater Suit, Space Suit, Green Lantern Suit (From "The Eyes of Desperpo!"), 19th Century Batsuit (From "Trials of the Demon!", when Etregan makes him a new costume) *'Batlaser' *'Space Gear' *'Gas Mask/Underwater Mask/Space Breather' *'Bat-Glider Wings' *'Utility Belt' Weapons *Batarangs **Emergency Batarangs *Batgrenades *Collapsable Sword Vehicles *Batmobile *Batplane *Batcycle *Batboat *Batcopter Appearances ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold Season One *"The Rise of the Blue Beetle!" *"Terror on Dinosaur Island!" *"Evil Under the Sea!" *"Day of the Dark Knight!" *"Invasion of the Secret Santas!" *"Enter the Outsiders!" *"Dawn of the Dead Man!" *"Fall of the Blue Beetle!" *"Journey to the Center of the Bat!" *"The Eyes of Despero!" *"Return of the Fearsome Fangs!" *"Deep Cover for Batman!" *"Game Over for Owlman!" *"Mystery in Space!" *"Trials of the Demon!" *"Night of the Huntress!" *"Menace of the Conqueror Caveman!" *"The Color of Revenge!" *"Legends of the Dark Mite!" *"Hail the Tornado Tyrant!" *"Duel of the Double Crossers!" *"The Last Bat on Earth!" *"When OMAC Attacks!" *"Inside The Outsiders!" *"Mayhem of the Music Meister!" *"The Fate of Equinox!" Season Two *"Death Race to Oblivion!" *"Long Arm of the Law!" *"Revenge of the Reach!" *"Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure!" *"The Golden Age of Justice!" *"Sidekicks Assemble!" *"Clash of the Metal Men!" *"A Bat Divided!" *"The Super-Batman of Planet X!" *"The Power of Shazam!" *"Chill of the Night!" *"Gorillas in Our Midst!" *"The Siege of Starro!: Part One" *"The Siege of Starro!: Part Two" *"Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!" *"The Last Patrol!" *"Menace of the Madniks!" *"Emperor Joker!" *"The Criss Cross Conspiracy!" *"Plague of the Prototypes!" *"Cry Freedom Fighters!" *"The Knights of Tomorrow!" *"Darkseid Descending!" *"The Masks of Matches Malone!" *"Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!" *"The Malicious Mr. Mind!" Season Three *"Battle of the Superheroes!" *"Joker: The Vile and the Villianous!" *"Shadow of the Bat!" *"Night of the Batmen!" *"The Scorn of the Star Sapphire!" *"Times Out of Vengeance!" *"Sword of the Atom!" *"Triumvirate of Terror!" *"Bold Beginnings!" *"Powerless!" *"Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth!" *"Four-Star Spectacular!" *"Mitefall!" Trivia *The design of the Batsuit is slightly modified version of the Batsuit from the 1960s Batman TV show and the Silver Age of Comics. Although, there are some episodes that show flashbacks to the times that he wore a batsuit similar to the one from the Golden Age. Gallery Screencaps Bruce Wayne BTBATB 006.png| Stills Brave and the Bold cape.png| Promotional Batman Brave and the Bold.png| Redblue.png Batman Brave Bold key art.png Batman BTBATB.jpg|style guide art, the batarangs in the actual show are black with red trim BatmanBTBATB.jpg|style guide art Concept art Tucker concept.jpg|early design James Tucker Dave Bullock Brave and the Bold.jpg|early designs by Dave Bullock Dave Bullock concepts.jpg|early designs by Dave Bullock James Tucker Day of the Dark Knight.jpg|''Day of the Dark Knight armor by James Tucker Bruce Lee Batman.jpg| Video game Cover art wii.jpg Batman playing Nintendo Wii.jpg Wii Batman.jpg Wii grapple gun.png Jet pack wii.png Batman